


I'm a producer

by Amber12409



Series: next to the traffic lights [11]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Han Jisung is talented, M/M, Mentioned Bang Chan, Mentioned Min Yoongi | Suga, Mentioned Seo Changbin, Producer Han Jisung | Han, Slice of Life, Song writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber12409/pseuds/Amber12409
Summary: Jisung has an assignment in the studio and he is a talented boy who gets attention for it!he's working really hard making his boyfriend needing to dampen him to go to sleep but in a cute way.(or, I love professor Min Yoongi and need a producer's collab. but it's about Jisung being a producer and Minho being best boyfriend)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: next to the traffic lights [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115888
Kudos: 18





	I'm a producer

**Author's Note:**

> a translated special chapter

Jisung made his bag for the day, or, three bags in different shapes with his equipment, computer, headphones, microphone, and guitar.

He put the larger microphone in his own bag and rolled his wires so that they wouldn't get tied in each putting it in the bag and closed it. He then took his guitar bag where he placed the little black bag. The computer bag had a side strap so that only after lifting the guitar bag on his back on both suspenders he placed the strap of the computer bag on one shoulder.

The boy took a deep breath before taking his wallet and phone from the table and putting them in the pockets of his long pants. His brown hair fell over his eyes as a bag pressed against the blazer he was wearing. He was ready to go out.

They were going to deliver the lesson in a studio, it was a practical task by groups during that week so each student had a whole room to himself for about an hour. Three times a week. And it was the most exciting week of his life.

He was going to record the next three songs for his mixtape for the portfolio, which was going to be his practical test.

"Good luck Sungie," Minho exclaimed from the shower as the boy got out and hurried to the bus stop.

Jisung felt professional with his clothing and equipment on the shoulders despite the space in the bus, he had to make room for people to enter and move he stood at the double doors at the entrance. He sighed as he took out his little headphones plugging them into the phone and played the last song he finished working on.

The one Minho had heard the day before.

**

"I'll divide you into rooms, now for those who didn't bring the equipment we asked, stay here, those who are willing to start working, you're free, and do not forget, what you present to me today is something you wrote in place, no matter about what or who, be professional!" said the teacher, and began to read the names and tell them which room they need to go to.

"Han Jisung, room number nineteen."

'The irony' the boy thought to himself and took the key and badge they had given him before he left. On the tag was a disc to turn on the light and record the room. Yes, it was a part of the test, three hours of watching the students and see that they were serious about their work and doing it right.

The boy didn't worry too much about it.

The room was noise-proof and the acoustics was excellent, even though it had only one table and a stand.

Jisung sighed and shook his head, "I'm here, let's get it."

The brunette took out the computer and placed it close to the chair with his Bluetooth headphones in his hand. He moved the stand to the table and connected his microphone, he knew that when he was recording he had to stand, he put the microphone together and connected everything he needed.

Jisung always invested in his equipment.

He rested the guitar on the table still inside his bag and then opened the computer starting to check that everything was connected properly. The songs were written, but he had to arrange them and match them with the right chords he was about to record. Chan helped him a lot with the writing of the music, he only had to fix a few things.

"Don't think, spend," said Changbin, "All rapping were written on the spot within minutes, no matter which words or rhythm, just use words that had connection if you want it to have a meaning."

He turned the computer so that it was in front of the microphone stand and then took the headphones put them on his ears, "Ready," he said loudly to the microphone and saw the recorder start running. He took out everything he had in his mind at that moment and let it out.

(I Got It)

"I do not want to go back son-"

He finished recording the rap part before sitting down and started writing the lyrics while listening to everything he said. He arranged them by verses he added places where there was room for vocal, then wrote the full idea. He worked on the piece and added music, arranged everything on the computer before returning to the microphone, and recorded the other parts before returning to arranging them as well.

It was the song that took the least time to work on and it was his project that day. 

Jisung downloaded a sound up to his computer so each time he pressed a letter on his keyboard it made a sound so that was the had part.

Now came the long part, the adjustment of the music itself.

He used all the tips his Hyungs gave him.

That's it.

Jisung looked at the time and noticed he almost ran out of time, he didn't know how he could finish in less than an hour but failed.

"Did I already tell you you're talented?" He remembered Minho's words as he began to arrange his things as he finished, his cheeks heated up from memory, " because you are talented ." The boy smiled uncontrollably.

He turned off the light behind him and went out with the equipment in his hands .

When he saw his teacher sitting at the front desk computer looking at the rooms but hearing nothing, he put down the CD and wrote on it the name of the song and his name next to it, "I'm done," he said aloud.

"Already?"

"You said we have an hour," continued Jisung.

"Minimum an hour Han."

"Oh, I didn't understand correctly then."

"It's okay," the man took the CD, " I saw you brought real equipment."

"it's not good quality but professional enough to take from place to place," the boy smiled.

"I'm waiting to hear your songs, You one talented of students. I have high expectations from you."

"Thank you, sir," Jisung bowed and then turned to sit down somewhere and kill his time on his computer entering the document of " Sunshine", a project he started last year.

The teacher watched him from a distance and grinned, the boy really was something special.

"Min Yoongi, nice to see your students are doing well," said the manager of the place.

"Absolutely," the producer said.

**

Jisung met Chan and Changbin that evening to tell them about his day, after putting his things back to the apartment so he won't need to carry them around too much.

"Mr. Min wasn't too hard on you, was he?"

"Maybe on some of us, I don't know, I submitted my work a few minutes before the end of the first hour," said Jisung.

"oh, when you finish early," Chan sighed.

"You too?"

"Yes, even though I felt like the song wasn't good enough, I got a good grade but once I understood that I had more time, I could have fixed so many things. That I did only after I got home later," the oldest said.

" I was under pressure, but used word games, so it helped with the rap part. But at least liked it," said Changbin, "I haven't touched it since, let's say I'm afraid to hear it after two years."

Jisung chuckled, " I don't think I need to redo it, it was simply throwing up words in front of the microphone and notebook."

"That's the whole point of the lesson. Did you let Minho listen to some?"

"When I got home yesterday He was listening to 'Nineteen'."

"And what did he think?"

"He cried. I mean it's not an emotional song but he probably felt related."

"Who wouldn't feel it at this age?"

"Good question."  
  
  
  
  


_

"I find the source of water in the desert-"

"What are you doing?" Minho asked half asleep as he stood by the bedroom door.

"Editing something," Jisung replied turning his head.

Minho approached the boy on the couch and sat down by his side resting his head on his shoulder. " What are you editing?"

"A song I wrote when I was seventeen."

",'I see'?"

"Um, that was when I realized what I wanted to learn and be in the future."

"You're already there Hanie," Minho yawned.

"You think so?" The younger whispered.

The Black-haired just nodded with closed eyes, Jisung smiled and placed his computer on the coffee table closing it.

"Let's go to bed Minmin."

"carry me."

"You're not a baby, walk by your self."

"Too tired."

Jisung sighed and took the elder with him, Minho acted like a cat when he was tired, well he was a human cat but especially when he was tired.

Tuesday night, Jisung knew whom he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, the muse of his life. Lee Minho!


End file.
